<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bit off more than you could chew by Unicorn_alien_staccato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717340">Bit off more than you could chew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_alien_staccato/pseuds/Unicorn_alien_staccato'>Unicorn_alien_staccato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spontaneous [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 2: City of Ashes, Cannibalism, Gen, Murder, Short, Sort Of, can also be known as: tmi gets cut short, can be known as: I try my hand at an eldritch horror Clary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_alien_staccato/pseuds/Unicorn_alien_staccato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Please remember to say thank you before eating.<br/>(Alternatively: Valentine meets a sudden and violent death)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray &amp; Valentine Morgenstern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spontaneous [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bit off more than you could chew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hate.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It burned through her like a cold blizzard, icy threads weaving into her being. The intensity of this emotion was shockingly clear and startlingly new-nearly on par with the waves of relief and joy and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Simon’s still my friend he doesn’t hate me I’m not a monster—</span>
  </em>
  <span>. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been stabbed with the Mortal Sword, drained of blood and dying at her feet the last Clary saw him. Simon could be dead and gone forever because of him. Clary already failed him once and she would fail him again like the horrible, horrible best friend she was (and she would be alone again, with no one to understand her truly, fully).<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>It was all his fault.<br/>
<br/>
</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>Valentine Morgenstern. Hated him with all her being, all of her soul. Glaring at him with a predatory ferocity, biting back the snarl curling at her lips. Invisible tendrils slithered in the light and shadows, slowly inching their way towards the madman with a god complex in front of her. Teeth sharpening, eyes narrowing–Clary would tear into him and rip apart his body until there was nothing left. Murderous killing intent blared out of her tiny body, minutely affecting her “Father”.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentine stepped back a little, if unconsciously. Cold sweat broke on his back from her gaze–what a feral little thing she was, none of the grace and sharp elegance a Shadowhunter should have (But what’s to be expected from someone raised as a mundane?). Still, even with the wild animalistic behaviour she was showing (So much like a downworlder), Valentine wasn’t afraid.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, Clary was but not even trained to be a Shadowhunter. Like a mortal compared to an angel, she was no match for him.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunger rose up within her. (If she ate him everything would be fine and everyone would be safe and he wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone anymore.) For days, she hadn’t eaten anything actually filling–worry and guilt eating away at her, forcing her to make do with scraps and slivers as she fretted over her Mom and Simon. If she ate him right here and now, it would be killing two birds with one stone.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nails dig into her hands and draw blood. Her teeth clench together harshly. Something dark coiled tighter inside her. Static started to ring in her ears.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you,” she whispers into the air. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he says, face blank and posture as arrogant as ever. “And I hate you too, because Jocelyn loved you more than me. She loved you enough to abandon me. If it weren’t for you and your brother, I would’ve still had her.”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love? Her Mom sounded more like a possession to him. If this was his love, Mom would be better off without it. Blaming children for his own faults and flaws, the world would be better if he ceased to exist now.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…really are an idiot.” A mocking smile curved upwards on her face.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lunged. (Too fast, he couldn’t register what happened next.)<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary wanted him to suffer, wanted him to die and </span>
  <em>
    <span>just never come back to stay dead like he should’ve been</span>
  </em>
  <span>.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darkness and light exploded from her, enveloping the room, seeking for more, to feast on more poor, unfortunate souls. With a mouth full of sharp teeth, she bit onto his shoulder, tearing through any protection like paper, ignoring the bite of Mallertach. Vaguely, Clary thought she heard fearful screaming (Ah, was that a plea for life? How pitiful).<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Raziel, save me.)<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary started to eat.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(Thank you for the food.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to try my hand at a part eldritch horror Clary AU, which led to the birth of this short piece. I might add on to this at a later date, but who knows? I hope everyone liked this. I'd be happy to ramble about this AU if anyone wants to (in the comments).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>